


Wings

by whatitsaysonthetin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatitsaysonthetin/pseuds/whatitsaysonthetin
Summary: Steve blushes to his fingertips and kinda sorta thinks he may have just lost a teeny-tiny piece of his mind.OrSteve and Bucky see two fellas share a kiss on the silver screen and want to try it out for themselves.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2019





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> The film Steve and Bucky are seeing is Wings (1927). This film shows one of the earliest same-sex kisses in cinema history. You can watch the clip that inspired this fic [Here](https://youtu.be/PvZOVMmRYdA)

Steve's glad the picture's almost over; he's been on the edge of his seat for nearly two hours, Bucky looks about ready to cry again, and everything's so sad 'cause Dave's gonna die but then Jack leans in and kisses him and-

Holy...  _ mackerel? _

Steve blushes to his fingernails and kinda sorta thinks he may have just lost a teeny-tiny piece of his mind. He glances sideways at Bucky to see if he has too, but Bucky's got his head down and his hands shoved so deep in his pockets they're halfway to his knees. 

Steve watches the rest of the film in a daze.

When the lights come back on, Steve's surprised that no one else is looking as shifty as he feels. That only makes him feel twice as much like he needs to go home and say a couple extra prayers, even though he isn't sure why.

The walk home is uncomfortably silent; Steve can't help but notice the way Bucky's keeping about two whole feet of space between them, shoulders slumped and gaze casting everywhere but in his direction. It hurts a little, but Steve can't exactly blame him; his own tummy's full of butterflies, all zigzagging this way and that and hugging his heart so tight he can't breathe.

When they reach Steve's place Bucky finally speaks up, only it's more of a whisper, so low Steve barely catches it with his good ear.

"I don't wanna go home."

Steve's heart sinks; he's starting to understand some things about Bucky's life that he wishes he didn't need to, but he does; he does. So he unlocks his door and Bucky follows him in. The tenement smells musty from the humid air that'll linger on through September; wood, wallpaper, wool blankets, lace curtains and weak sunshine. Steve feels a little too warm.

Bucky's taken his socks and shoes off and is standing in the middle of the rug, fidgeting like he doesn't know where he belongs anymore. Steve wonders if it has to do with the film, but Bucky was crying before that; he's just tired. Steve turns and stoops to untie his own shoes, and Bucky makes a funny noise in his throat. When Steve looks at him again, Bucky's staring down at his toes like they're the most interesting thing in the whole world. He's blushing.

"You okay, Buck?"

Bucky shakes his head and clamps his mouth shut like he's just been offered a dose of castor oil. His toes scrunch into the rug and his fingers twist so loudly Steve can hear the joints crack. Bucky looks scared and sick and broken and all Steve wants to do is kiss him all better-

Steve throws a hand over his own mouth, even though he hadn't said a word of what he'd been thinking.

Bucky's eyes flick up to meet him, widen impossibly, dart away again.

Bucky's shoulders hike up around his ears and something inside of Steve crumples. He still doesn't understand what's happening, but he knows something's changed and they can't go back to the way things were that morning. He wishes he could take everything back, for Bucky's sake.

He can't though, and he also can't stand watching his best friend die inside for something that isn't his fault. So he reaches out and nudges Bucky's arm with his elbow. Bucky doesn't look up, but he stops shaking a little and starts to breathe.

Steve doesn't know what he's expecting, if anything, but Bucky's slowly inching closer so most of their forearms are touching, and, well... he really doesn't mind it.

Bucky flicks his gaze up again, just for a moment, and this time it's Steve who turns pink. They both look away, but they don't move. Steve can feel Bucky's heart beating in his wrist; his own lungs are starting to hurt from trying not to breathe too fast. Bucky takes one step closer and Steve stops breathing altogether. 

Warm and soft and light as a feather right there on his cheek.

It only lasts for a second, but Steve swears he's died and gone to heaven. But then he opens his eyes and he's back in his Ma's flat, and Bucky's waiting for him to say something, to slug him or scream bloody murder. But all Steve does is return the gift, right there on the softest part of Bucky's cheek so they're even.

The smile he gets for that is worth all the penny candy in the world.

They never talk about it, but sometimes, when nobody's around, they grin and blush and stand real close, and they kiss each other's cheeks like they saw in the movies, and if their aim isn't always so good, well. They don't mind a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky Bingo 2019  
Square filled: First Kiss


End file.
